The present invention relates to a process for the production of flexible connectors comprising a segment of flexible cable having at least one firmly secured attachment element made of plastics material; in particular, the invention relates to a process for producing connectors for the luggage space cover panels or rear shelves of motor vehicles, and to apparatus for putting such process into effect.
It is known that wide use is made in motor vehicles of flexible connectors for numerous upholstery applications and for the support of the luggage space cover panels of motor vehicles provided with hatchback rear doors. Such connectors are usually made of a length or segment of flexible cable, for example made of nylon (registered trade mark) strands, along which are fixed one or several attachment elements usually made of plastics; such elements are produced by moulding separately, and are then fitted to the pieces of cable, already cut to length, usually by crimping or by means of knots. It is clear that such a procedure is the cause of low productivity and makes any attempts at automation of the production very difficult; moreover the cost of connectors thus produced, as well as those possibly made by moulding in one piece in elastomeric material, is relatively high.